Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{6n}{6} - \dfrac{-8n}{6}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{6n - (-8n)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{14n}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $a = \dfrac{7n}{3}$